the_church_of_mattfandomcom-20200213-history
Matt Wii Sports
Matt Wii Sports is a CPU Mii that appears in Wii Sports as the champion of boxing, appearing to clap your ass into a different dimension. His introduction with Wii Sports caused 42 (recorded) unknown pregnancies, all of which resulted in the child being able to clap ass and speak Etruscan at birth. Matt was the one that taught Bob Ross and Leonardo da Vinci how to paint and Freddie Mercury how to sing. Life Matt Wii Sports was born in the dimension of F-2, an admittedly utopian haven. He aspired to be like his father, a famed boxer of the dimension. He trained for many, many millennia, and succeeded in not only becoming as strong as his father, but stronger. Now a master of many arts, Matt ended up finding our universe by complete chance, and has since devoted his life to protecting it from dangerously powerful threats that wish to destroy it. Despite Matt's interest in violent sports, he is actually a pacifist and only kills if he sees it necessary. Skills and Feats To list everything that Matt can do would be illogical and physically impossible, so this list can be considered "incomplete". * Matt is the long lost half-brother of the famous comedian, actor, and rapper Donald Glover. * Matt is capable of fighting for weeks on end without exhaustion. * Matt is the true reason as to why Jevil went insane, as well as why he has so much power. * Matt can do anything. * Matt is legally allowed to say the N-word. * Matt once had a half-dozen kidney stones in succession. These stones are now known as the Infinity Stones. The whole "scattered across reality when the universe began" story was made up afterwards. * Matt can tank an unknown (but extremely large) amount of hits from the One Punch Man. * Matt has only ever sneezed once. This sneeze was what destroyed the dinosaurs. * Matt can move and react faster than Ultra Instinct. * Matt once had hair, but it was so scared of his sheer power that it ran away. * Matt sleeps on a bed of Legos; that is, when he wants to sleep, since he doesn't really need it. * Matt has determined that Fortnite is indeed trash and everyone that enjoys it is as well. * Matt once nut in a Wendy's parking lot. The seed would eventually grow up to be Bruce Lee. * Matt is able to beat anyone in Super Smash Bros Melee while playing as Jigglypuff and using nothing but a computer mouse and a set of Kongo Bongos. * Matt can see John Cena. * Matt has access to hammerspace, and hence is capable of pulling larger-than-life objects from literally nowhere. * While very powerful, he isn't undefeated. He has lost a fight to Shrek in his World Breaker form; however, he might have thrown the fight for unknown reasons. He has also regularly shown struggle against the likes of Shaggy, Bigweld and Big Chungus. * Matt is a master of literally every weapon known to man, and even some that aren't. * Matt has killed a Stand before, despite lacking a Stand himself. However, he might very well be his own Stand. * The theme commonly associated with the Pillar Men was originally created for Matt. He allowed the Pillar Men to use the theme as well for reasons currently unknown. Category:God Category:Hot Category:Cute Category:Lovable Category:Fertile